


home

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Earth, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Exchange, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), SU - Freeform, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapis still remembered the moment she met Peridot for the first time.[Human Lapis, gem Peridot, made for the Lapidot Café gift exchange for Spacecate]
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	home

Lapis still remembered the moment she met Peridot for the first time.

She had seen her in the distance, a clear green shape in the middle of the woods. She had been on her usual nightly jog after spending a few hours doing laps in the community pool. She had at least a mile into the forest and as she had turned, she had her angry shouted before she caught glance of the strange green person. She seemed to lack a foot, her fingers were floating, and she seemed annoyed.

So of course she had taken her home with her, what else?

It had been tough, the person who was named Peridot calling her stuff like a clod over and over, but she had followed. She talked angrily about some Crystal Gems of sorts, though Lapis didn’t understand anything. But she had already figured out that Peridot was an alien, and in need of some help since she jumped on one foot, refusing to take off that weird extra armor on her body. She kept insulting her and did not eat or drink, seemed to never sleep, and after a week she had dismantled half of Lapis’ electronics to build something new.

She had been pretty pleasant company though, even if she wasn’t the kindest, and pretty rude, but Lapis had liked it. She had charm, and Peridot reminded her a bit of herself, tough love and tough language. She was interesting, and it was fascinating to sit beside her as she worked on whatever, hearing stories about her Homeworld. And in time, she told stories too. About her boring human life, her life as a professional swimmer and her lough for underground music.

It had been a thrill like nothing she had ever experienced before. A crescendo of happy emotions growing inside of her as she felt less alone in her day to day life. Peridot had quickly become a part of it, with her high pitched voice and alien insults, as well as her constant tinkering and stories from other worlds.

Then she had left as quickly as she had come, taking her weird new machine with her. And Lapis had turned into a mess. She didn’t know if she should be angry or sad, it was mostly a mix of both coated in a stinging sense of betrayal. Peridot had meant a lot to her, and she had  _ hoped _ that feeling was mutual, yet the gem had left like there was no regret. There was no way Lapis would ever be able to track her down, so she had quickly given up and began to take up her old routine, slowly easing herself back into her old life.

But no matter what she did, whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was that stupid green face and heard her laugh, and she imagined how she looked when she still jumped on one foot wherever she walked. She thought the two of them had a connection, something special.

A week passed, and another, and before Lapis knew it three months had passed. Summer and shifted into fall and she had done her best to return to her old routine, but it was hard. There was an ever present Peridot shaped hole in her heart. And then, like in a dream, the gem simply stood outside of her door one rainy day, knocking. She was no longer wearing her armor and she was much shorter.

She had explained everything, Homeworld, how she had been captured and redeemed and helped stop something called the Cluster. And after all of that, she had felt empty, like she was missing something. She had missed  _ Lapis _ and now she was back.

It had been the most overwhelming and wonderful embrace of all of Lapis’ life, and it felt great that Peridot once again moved in with her. Together, they experienced all the firsts of living together  _ for real _ , starting off as best friends. But once the seasons once again changed and the red leaves were traded for milky white snow that sparkled in the reflected sunlight, they found themselves out there one day.

Lapis was covered from head to toe with several layers of warm clothing, still freezing, while Peridot wore nothing extra at all. They had taken each other's hands and dreamily stared into each other's eyes as the snow kept falling down, and Lapis saw how the small flakes took refuge in Peridot’s green hair until it slowly melted away.

They leaned closer, and before either could think, their lips were pressed together.

They were home.


End file.
